battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Slug Defense (Collaboration Event)
A METAL SLUG DEFENSE & THE BATTLE CATS Collaboration Event Begins! :The tower defense titans come together for one special event! :Pixelated warriors, ready for a fierce fight! Metal Slug Defense (メタルスラッグ ディフェンス Metaru suraggu difensu) is a strategy, tower defense game developed and published by SNK Playmore for Android and iOS devices, has collaboration events with both The Battle Cats and Nyanko Daisensou. Event started October 6th, 2015. Event *'Pre-Event Bonus' Login each day to collect a special gift before the event begins: :・September 29th: Cat CPU +1 (Japanese Version only) :・September 30th: Speed Up +1 :・October 1st: XP +25000 :・October 2nd: Silver Ticket +1 :・October 3rd: Sniper Cat +1 :・October 4th: Rich Cat +1 :・October 5th: Treasure Radar +1 *'Limited Edition Metal Slug Capsules' For a short time, get Metal Slug units from the special Event Capsules! The 16-bit heroes of Metal Slug battle in the Cat Empire! Get all the Metal Slug heroes from the Rare Capsules! 11 limited edition units to collect! :*All Metal Slug units have a set chance of appearing as a drop from the Event Capsules during this event. Metal Slug units may not be acquired from Rare Capsules outside of the Event Capsules screen. Make sure that you have tapped the Metal Slug Defense campaign icon at the top of the Rare Capsules screen before you attempt to acquire Event Units. :*First Time and Guaranteed capsule campaigns do not apply to the Metal Slug Defense Event Capsules. :*If Metal Slug Defense Rare Capsules do not appear in your Battle Cats application, please update to the most recent version and reboot the app. *'Collaboration Stages in Battle Cats' A whole platoon of Metal Slug heroes, ready for a fierce fight! The weirdly cute Cats go head to head with Metal Slug heroes! Take on the SNK favorites as tough enemies with your mighty Cats! :*If Metal Slug Defense collaboration stages do not appear in the Battle Cats application, please update to the most recent version and reboot the app. List of Levels Metal Slug Defense Metal Slug Defense (メタルスラッグディフェンス) Beat the stages with speed to get awesome score rewards! :*Check the Timed Score button on the map to see what rewards are available for each stage. You'll have a chance to unlock the Metal Slug Defense unit HYAKUTARO upon clearing any stage in the Metal Slug Defense maps. More difficult stages will give you a bigger chance of unlocking the unit! Once acquired, activate "HYAKUTARO" from the Special Cats section of the Upgrade screen. Also: Clear all the stages to get a one-time reward of 30 Cat Food! Super Metal Slug Defense Super Metal Slug (超メタルスラッグディフェンス) Take on a Hard+++ challenge! Take on the challenge by visiting "Stories of Legend" (Event Stages) from the title screen of The Battle Cats. By tapping Battle, you will be able to find the Metal Slug Defense stages. Appears Japanese Version *October 6th, 2015 to November 4th, 2015 (10:59) English Version *October 6th, 2015 to November 4th, 2015 (10:59) *Novemebr 1st, 2017 to November 15th, 2017 Trivia * This collab was most likely brought back thanks to the release of Metal Slug Attack Metal slug defenses' sequel. Gallery msd en.jpg|Event Poster (EN) msd jp.jpg|Event Poster (JP) bnr_msd.png msd_img04_en.png|early English Version poster msd_img05.jpg|early Japanese Version poster pre event bonus metal slug en.png External Links *Metal Slug Wiki *Nyanko Daisensou's event information *The Battle Cats' event information Category:Event Category:Collaboration Event